On a besoin de toi
by Littleflowers
Summary: Après FFVII Adevent Children. Quand Cloud s'en va et que Tifa et les enfants ne supportent plus son absence. Une des rares Fiction sur FFVII AC C&T en français profotez-en! Reviewez pour donner votre avis, il est important pour moi.
1. Un souvenir compte plus que nous?

**Note de l'auteur:** Jeune gens, bonjour! # S'prend pour quelqu'un de trèèès important # Je vous pris de vous mettre à l'aise pour la suite des explications .. xD

Bon, bref. C'est pas ma première fic', mais disons que mes autres ne m'ont jamais plu. Je sais pas, au début ça commençait bien puis je déraillais, où j'étais trop flemmarde pour faire un suite .. m'enfin, vous devez comprendre ça, amis faiseur de fic!

Par contre, c'est ma première fic' sur Final Fantasy. J'avais vu Advent Children depuis pas mal de temps, mais il y a quelques jours je l'ai re-regardé .. Et j'ai voulu aller lire des fics, mais des AC sur Tifa & Cloud en Français, c'est .. rare. Et c'est bien dommage. Du coup j'me suis dit que je pouvais en faire une, potable cette fois-ci xD J'ai jamais vraiment joué à FF, sauf à FFX que je suis entrain de faire. Donc j'ai pas joué au 7, mais je suis à sa recherche en ce moment .. Même si c'est un PSone et qu'à mon avis les graffique vont pas être fabuleux --' . Breeeef, c'est donc la suite d'Advent Children.

**Ps:** Les super-méga-giga-fan de FF, si vous trouvez des incohérences ou des trucs bizarre, n'hésitez-pas à me le dire .

**Disclaimer:** Aucun de ses super-persos ne m'appartiennent, bien évidemment.

**Chapitre un.**

Un dernier rayon de soleil pénétra par une des fenêtre et vint terminer son chemin sur le comptoir du bar de Tifa Lockeart, le Septieme Ciel. Celle-ci essuya une dernière fois le comptoir, avec énergie malgrès la fatigue omniprésente. Cela faisait plusieurs jours déja qu'elle passait la plupart de ses nuits à réfléchir, ou même défois à pleurer. Je sais ce que vous vous dites. La bataille contre Sephiroth a été un grand succès. Les personnes atteintes de Géostigma ont été toutes guéries. La ville était en pleine reconstruction, tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi Tifa était à ce point déboussolée? Cloud Strife. Ex-Guerrier appartenant à SOLDAT. Il était son ami d'enfance, ils avaient traversé bien des épreuves ensemble. Cloud avait était un héro ses quatres dernières années. Il avait vaincu Séphiroth à deux reprises. Mais ... Le fait est qu'il ne se remettait pas de la mort d'une de leur amie, Aérith. Il l'avait mise de coté pour aider sa famille, ses amis à pouvoir vivre en paix. Tifa avait cru avoir enfin réussi à le rammener à la raison, à lui prouver qu'il fallait vivre en regardant vers l'avant, ne pas se focaliser sur les evênements passé, aussi triste qu'ils furent. Mais elle s'était trompée. Après la fin de la guerre, Cloud avait immédiatement disparu, et refusait de parler sauf lorsqu'il appelait Tifa, c'est-à-dire aproximativement tout les deux mois.

Pourtant, il savait. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui, que Marlène et Denzel aussi. Dailleurs ils le réclamait sans cesse, ce qui taper fortement sur les nerfs de Tifa. Comment pouvait-elle leur dire que leur héro, leur modèle, ne reviendrait peut-être jamais? Elle ne pouvait pas, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. En réalité, si elle annonçait aux enfants que Cloud ne reviendrait pas, cela reviendrait à dire qu'elle acceptait, et ce n'était pas le cas. Il était idiot, il était vraiment idiot. Un souvenir compte plus que nous? Lui avait-elle dit pour qu'il réagisse lors de la bataille. Apparament, oui. Le souvenir d'Aérith le hantait terriblement, croyant dûr comme fer qu'il en était responsable. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu empecher cela? La vie était injuste. Mais devait-il réellement s'appitoyer sur son sort et oublier tout ses vrais amis? Bien sûr que non. Jamais Cloud n'oublierait ses amis. Jamais il n'oublierait Tifa, Marlène et Denzel. Jamais il ne les laisserait tomber. Dailleurs, il était là quand Tifa l'appelait en cas de besoin, non?

La petite brune vérouilla la porte d'entrée, et retourna la pancarte pour afficher que le bar était à présent fermé. Même si elle avait besoin d'argent, elle était fatiguée et incapable de tenir jusqu'à cette nuit. De plus, Marlène et Denzel était intenable ce jour-là .. A travers cette paire de visage d'ange, on trouvait de vrais petits démons lorsqu'ils se réveillaient de travers. Tifa monta les escaliers qui conduisait vers un petit appartement .. Son petit appartement. Elle retrouva Marlène et Denzel entrain de se courir après, et elle dut crier pour qu'ils s'arrètent et l'écoutent.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend? » Demanda t-elle avec regard accusateur, positionant ses mains sur ses hanches. Marlène et Denzel s'échangèrent un regard noir, tandis que la petite fille prit la parole.

« C'est lui qui a commencé! Il m'embète! »

« Espèce de menteuse! » Répliqua t-il. Marlène sembla ouvrir la bouche pour parler, au bord des larmes. Tifa s'interposa.

« Hé hé hé! Les enfants! Depuis quand on se traite de tel ou tel nom? Je vous rappel que c'est interdit! Denzel, tu es un grand garçon maintenant, tu devrais être plus gentil avec Marlène .. Quand à toi mademoiselle, j'espère que tu vas arreter d'embeter Denzel sinon je te tire les oreilles! »

Les deux enfants se regardèrent, puis Denzel prit la parole.

« Excuse moi Marlène, je l'ferait plus »

« Excuse acceptée .. Je m'excuse aussi. »

Attendrie par cette scène, Tifa rigola légèrement. Ca faisait du bien de rire, ça faisait si longtemps. Elle les prit par la main tout les deux, et leur demanda; un sourire aux lèvres.

« Lequel de vous deux a envi de m'aider à faire le repas? »

Ils se mirent à bondir tout les deux, levant la main bien haut et criant qu'ils voulaient tout les deux.

« Le premier arrivé dans la cuisine à le droit de gouter avant la fin! » Dit-elle d'un voix chantante.

Sans étonnement, Denzel et Marlène se mirent à courir en riant, tandis que Tifa leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Elle avait pris l'habitude de ce genre de jeux depuis la fin de la bataille. Oui, avant elle n'avait pas le temps, puis Denzel était malade. A présent, elle avait du temps, même trop. Enfin ça dépendait des jours bien-sûr. Et puis, il n'y avait plus Cloud pour s'en charger. Zut, encore à parler de lui. A croire que tout tournait autour de lui. Tifa avança vers la cuisine, apperçevant déja les deux enfants les deux mains sur la table, les manches remontées, attendant impatiamment de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour aider leur mère adoptive. Cependant, le téléphone sonna, et Tifa leur fit signe qu'elle revennait dans quelques instants. Lorsqu'elle arriva à un point où les enfants ne la voyaient plus, elle se mit à marcher de plus en plus vite pour accéder au téléphone. Et si c'était .. lui? Cela faisait largement plus de deux mois qu'il n'avait pas deigné prendre de nouvelle. Elle décrocha, portant le combiné à son oreille à l'aide de ses deux mains.

« Allô? » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Tifa. C'est Cloud. » Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Comment vas-tu? Tu n'as pas d'ennui au moins? »

« Non non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien, et toi? Et les enfants? »

« Tu me rassure, j'ai eu peur. Ca fait plus de deux mois que tu n'as pas appeler, Cloud. Moi, je vais bien. Tu manques aux enfants .. Ils n'arrètent pas de se disputer en ce moment. C'est difficile à gérer. Je ferme le bar plus tôt ces temps-ci. » Cloud soupira, sûrement pas de soulagement.

« Tu fermes plus tôt? Pourquoi? Je .. Pour Marlène et Denzel .. »

« Parce que je suis exténuée. » Le coupa t-elle. Il baissa la tête. Il était sur sa moto.

« Pourquoi tu ne demande pas de l'aide à Yuffie? »

« Parce qu'elle est occupée. Et puis le bar est sous ma responsabilité »

« Alors demande lui de l'aide pour les enfants » Dit-il. Il semblait être sincère, pourtant elle savait bien qu'il cherchait des excuses pour ne pas revenir.

« Les enfants ne sont pas sa responsabilité, Cloud. Et je ne suis pas la seule à être leur tuteur »

Il soupira à nouveau, laissant un blanc cette fois. Il ne savait que dire. Leurs conversations téléphoniques étaient chaque fois très tendues. Enfin, il ne l'avait appeler que trois fois en comptant celle-ci depuis. Ils n'étaient donc ni l'un ni l'autre étonné du ton artificiel des séries télévisée qui émmanait de leurs phrases.

« Tifa ... »

« Non Cloud. Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas le choix, tu ne ferais que te répeter et mentir, puisque tu l'as, le choix. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? On compte vraiment aussi peu pour toi? Je .. Cloud, elle ne reviendra pas. Tu le sais. »

« Je .. Non .. Arrète Tifa, tu sais bien que vous êtes ma famille mais je ... Elle .. »

« Pourquoi tu nous abandonne alors? .. Je .. Je reprend simplement les mots des enfants. C'est dur de leur faire comprendre que c'est fini, que tu ne reviendras plus. »

« Je reviendrais. »

« Mais Quand! Tu dis toujours ça mais tu ne le fais pas! Quand! Quand est-ce que tu vas te conduire en adulte responsable bon sang! » Elle avait élevé la voix, et une larme perla sur sa joue à présent. Cloud déglutit difficilement. Voilà tout ce qu'il était capable de faire. Du mal aux autres .. du moins, c'est ce qu'il s'éfforçait de croire.

« On a besoin de toi, Cloud. » Dit-elle avec un dernier espoir. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, et releva la tête. Elle en déduit que c'était les enfants qui l'avait entendu et qui essayait de savoir ce qui se passe en écoutant aux portes, comme d'habitude.

« Salut l'équipe de ma part. Je .. A bientôt, prends soin de toi, et des enfants. Je te rapellerais. »

« Je sais, fais attention à toi aussi. A plus. »

Il raccrocha, tandis qu'elle garda le téléphone à l'oreille un peu trop longtemps. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle raccrocha, apporta une main à sa bouche, et se mit à sanglotter. Quand les pas se précipitèrent au loin, elle comprit que les deux rigolos étaient retournés à la cuisine, et décida d'en faire autant, après avoir respiré pronfondement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être enervant. Il voulait faire croire qu'il était la cause de tout les malheurs du monde? Il n'aurait pas pu éviter la mort d'Aérith, alors pourquoi s'appitoyer autant? Mince! Il avait la vie devant lui. Il fallait continuer à vivre, pour elle, pour Zack .. Ils n'auraient pas voulu le voir ainsi, c'est sûr. Tifa secoua la tête, transforma sa mine triste en un sourire amical pour les enfants. Ils firent ensemble le repas, mangèrent. Aucun des deux ne parlèrent de se qu'ils avaient entendu. Peut-être par crainte de faire de la peine à Tifa. Quand vint l'heure pour eux d'aller au lit, Tifa resta un instant avec eux histoire de les border et de leur dire bonne nuit. Marlène et Denzel partageait la même chambre. La petite fille, une fois sur son lit, regarda sa tutrice et lui demanda, non pas après avoir jetter un coup d'oeil à Denzel.

« C'était Cloud au téléphone, hein? » Tifa la regarda longuement sans rien dire.

« Est-ce qu'il a parlé de nous? » Demanda Denzel. Tifa tourna la tête vers lui, puis la baissa. Un instant, elle ferma les yeux, mais très vite elle se reprit. Elle releva la tête, un petit sourire sans joi scotché à ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr, il a dit que vous deviez prendre soin de vous. » Les deux enfants se regardèrent, puis Denzel secoua la tête.

« Comme d'habitude. » Tifa se leva, s'assit sur le lit du petit garçon. Marlène fit de même. La mère adoptive enlaça son petit.

« Denzel, tu sais qu'il vous aime très fort. Il .. est occupé. Son travail, si j'ai bien compris. Il a vraiment beaucoup de boulot, alors ne lui en veut pas. » Mentit-elle. Denzel hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, tandis que Marlène se fit une petite place dans l'étreinte.

« Mais on veut qu'il revienne Tifa » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Je le sais ma puce, moi aussi je voudrais. »

Ils restèrent tout les trois là, silencieux pendant quelques minutes. C'est fou ce qu'ils s'étaient attachés à lui. Tifa s'écarta, et leur sourit.

« Allez, il est l'heure de dormir! » Marlène regagna son lit sans un mot, et Tifa les embrassèrent avant de regagner son salon. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle alluma la télé, et s'allongea devant une émission inintéressante. A vrai dire elle ne regardait pas vraiment la télé. Elle était plutôt perdue dans ses pensées quand soudain on toqua à la porte du bar, assez fort. Elle se releva brusquement, et descendit les escaliers.


	2. Rien ne va plus

**Note de l'auteur:** Tadaaaaam! Je suis relà . Bon, j'avoue avoir quelques chapitres d'avance et c'est pour ça que ça va relativement vite mais bon .. Je pense qu'il me faudra bientôt un peu plus de temps entre chaque chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire comme le premier .

Réponses aux reviews:

**Nakuru Akisawa** - J'suis contente que ça te plaise .J'espère que la suite ne va pas te déçevoir.

**Yunika** - Merci beaucoup toi aussi, voici la suite ;)

**Disclamer:** Toujours pareil . hein? Moi, feignante? xD

**Chapitre deux.**

Il faisait nuit noire, tandis que Tifa allait voir qui tappait à la porte de son bar. Elle avait l'habitude que ses amis lui rendent visite quand les enfants étaient au lit. C'était plus facile pour communiquer, puisque la plupart du temps, lorsque les enfants étaient là, ils utilisaient des messages codés ou des sous-entendus pour ne pas les mettre trop au courant. C'était fatiguant à la longue. Mais ce soir là, elle espérait. Oui, elle aurait tellement voulu découvrir en ouvrant la porte un grand jeune homme à la chevelure blonde et à l'allure guerrière, lui expliquant qu'il allait resté pour les enfants, pour elle .. Tifa ouvrit la porte, laissant place à une petite jeune fille frèle aux cheveux aussi noirs que les siens. Elle entra, puis sourit à la gérante du bar.

« Pourquoi c'est fermé? On est Jeudi! Le jeudi c'est ouvert jusqu'à onze heure normalement! » Demanda Yuffie un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis fatiguée, j'avais pas envi d'avoir tout le monde en bas. » Répondit Tifa.

« Oh, je vois. Cid est passé? ou quelqu'un de l'équipe? T'as des nouvelles de .. Cloud? »

« Non, personne est passé. Cloud a appelé .. vite fait. »

« Et? » questionna Yuffie impatiente.

« Et quoi? Rien ne change. Nos appels sont toujours les mêmes. Seul le jour et l'heure changent. Il ne rentrera pas. Je lui ai pourtant dit que les enfants le réclamaient .. On dirait qu'il s'en fiche. Je ne le comprendrais jamais. Mais bon, sincérement je suis entrain de me dire qu'il va falloir que je m'y fasse. Me débrouiller sans lui. »

« Hum, il est toujours aussi malheureux à cause de Aérith. Je comprend. Mais .. Ce n'est pas une excuse pour se barrer et te laisser les gosses! » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouais, non tu sais .. Là n'est pas le problème. Les enfants je les aime de tout mon coeur, ils ne sont pas un soucis pour moi. En revanche le fait qu'ils le demandent sans arrêt en est un. Il leur manque. Du coup ils sont tristes. Je ne veux pas les voirs triste, mais je ne peux pas le remplacer. »

« Continue d'être forte, Tifa. T'es admirable. Il finira bien par revenir de lui-même ou alors .. esperons que la ville ne reste pas aussi tranquille trop longtemps pour que notre héro puisse revenir à ses fonctions. » Dit-elle en lui faisant un clein d'oeil. Tifa rigola légèrement.

« Sinon, tu cherchais Cid pourquoi au juste? »

« Vincent m'a dit de lui dire qu'il m'a dit qu'il voulait le voir »

« Vincent? Quand est-ce que tu l'as vu? »

« Tout à l'heure »

« Tout à l'heure? Tu étais avec Vincent? »

« Oui, c'est ce que je viens de te dire! »

« Rien n'te choque? Toi et Vincent! » s'écria Tifa.

« Oh Tifaaa! On est amis, combien de fois faudra t-il que je te le répète? » Dit Yuffie agaçée.

« N'empèche vous vous voyez très souvent ces derniers temps .. » Tifa roula des yeux.

« Tu tires des conclusions hâtives ma chère, sache que je ne suis pas ce genre de fille! » Dit-elle en prenant un faux air outré.

« Mais qui te dis qu'il n'est pas ce genre de mec? » Ajouta Tifa en souriant.

« Chut, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on en reste là .. Je n'veux pas avoir peur la prochaine fois que je me pointe chez lui. En plus demain je vais à l'autre bout de la ville pour acheter des matérias alors je pense que je vais y aller. Tu m'appelles si tu as des nouvelles de Cloud, hein? Et puis je repasserais demain soir pour te faire un petit coucou. C'est ok? »

« Pas de problème, bonne nuit Yuffie. »

« Toi aussi, tu feras un bisous aux enfants de ma part. »

Yuffie sortit de la maison, et Tifa referma derrière elle. Elle éteignit la télé, et monta dans sa chambre, d'un pas lent. Le moment qu'elle redoutait le plus: La nuit. Elles étaient toutes longues et fatiguantes. Impossible de fermer l'oeil, de se reposer et de penser à autre chose. Non, elle était insomniaque et tout les mauvais souvenirs revennaient. Chaque fois qu'elle entendait un bruit de moto dans la rue, elle sursautait. Il y avait peut être un bon coté au fait qu'elle ne dorme pas. Puisque Marlène et Denzel faisaient souvent des cauchemards .. Au moins elle était déja réveillée pour aller les réconforter. Cette nuit là fut exactement la même que les précedentes, et c'est au petit matin, vers les six heure moins dix que Tifa se leva.

Elle se rendit dans sa salle de bain, et la vérouilla. Elle posa les mains des deux cotés de son lavabo, et s'observa dans le mirroir. Des cernes se distinguaient sur le contour de ses paupières inférieures. Elle fronça les sourcils, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je ressemble à un zombie, pensa t-elle. Elle se déshabilla, et entra dans sa douche. Enfin quelque chose d'appaisant. Une bonne douche bien chaude, avant une dure journée. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle s'habilla de son top blanc préféré, et de son short noir. Elle se secha rapidement les cheveux, avant d'aller réveiller les petits. Une fois dans leur chambre, elle ouvrit les rideaux, permettant au soleil de pénétrer dans la petite pièce.

« Debout tout les deux! Il est l'heure! »

Difficilement, les deux jeunes enfants se levèrent, et Tifa descendit pour préparer leur petit déjeuner. Le bar ouvrait à huit heures ce jour-là. Dans la cuisine, tandis qu'elle servait leurs pancakes tout chauds et leurs verres de jus d'orange à Marlène et Denzel, elle les questionna.

« Bien dormis? »

« Oui. » Répondirent-ils à l'unisson. Elle leur sourit.

« Tant mieux. On est vendredi aujourd'hui, alors je dois aller tenir le bar. Je compte sur vous pour faire vos exercices et vous tenir tranquille! Je ne veux pas avoir l'echo d'une dispute, est-ce que vous avez bien compris? Dans le cas contraire je serais obligée de vous tirer les oreilles et de vous priver de sucreries! »

Ils rigolèrent, et aquiesèrent. Tifa soupira de soulagement. C'était un des jours où ils allaient être sages comme des images. Elle leur fit un signe de la main, et descendit retourner la pancarte pour signaler aux clients que c'était ouvert. Pendant qu'il n'y avait encore personne, elle profita pour passer un petit coup de chiffon sur les tables. Quand elle eut finit elle se mit derrière son comptoir, s'assit sur sa chaise, et se laissa tomber sur le comptoir. Un rien la fatiguait depuis qu'elle ne dormait presque plus. Logique. Elle tappa son poingt sur le bar. Tout ça à cause de lui. De lui et de ses conneries. Ses envies de tout contrôler, de sauver tout le monde, d'être le meilleur .. Raaah. La clochette de la porte sonna, laissant place à un client. Tifa se releva, et se dirigea vers lui.

« Reno! »

« Hello Tifa! »

« Ca va? Je te sers quoi? »

« Impec', et toi? Un café s'il te plait » Tifa lui sourit et se dirigea vers la machine.

« Je vais bien aussi » Elle attrapa une tasse, attendant que le café chauffe. Reno s'installa sur une des chaises au comptoir.

« Quoi d'neuf? »

« Oh rien de bien intéressant. Et de ton coté? Du nouveau pour des projects malsains? »

« Nan M'dame! Rien, Nada. A croire qu'on est définitivement tranquille » Zut, l'idée de Yuffie sur une catastrophe pour faire revenir Cloud ne risquait pas de marcher comme ça, pensa Tifa.

« Tant mieux, les enfants ... » Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, alors que Barret entra.

« Bonjour! » Dit il à l'attention des deux personnes présentes.

« Bonjour Barret, j'appelle Marlène. Je te sers quelque chose? »

« Attends, ne l'appelle pas dessuite »

« Il y a un problème? »

« Non, je voulais juste savoir si _il_ avait appelé, sans que les enfants pensent à lui. Marlène m'a dit qu'_il_ lui manquait l'autre jour. » Tifa hocha la tête tristement.

« Il a l'air d'aller bien_, il _a appelé hier. _Il_ m'a demander de vous passer le bonjour. Je crois qu'il n'a pas l'intention de revenir bientôt »

« Je m'en doutait, on ne le changeras jamais. Je peux aller la chercher moi-même? » Demanda Barret

« Bien sûr. Elle doit être dans le salon » Tifa servit son café à Reno, tandis que Barret monta les escaliers. Reno la fixa un instant, avant de lui demander.

« Il, c'est Strife? » Tifa aquiesa d'un faible signe de tête.

« Nia nia nia, n'importe quoi ce mec » La jeune femme sourit, et Barret et les enfants descendèrent. Marlène courut vers Tifa un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Tifa, Tifa! Papa veut nous ammener faire un tour, on peut hein? On peuuut? » Tifa regarda Barret, puis finalement posa les yeux sur les enfants.

« Bien sûr que vous pouvez. Mais .. » Elle se baissa pour se mettre à leur niveau, après qu'ils aient exprimé leur joie par un petit cri. Elle pointa l'index sur les deux protagoniste à tour de rôles.

« Vous êtes sage sinon .. »

« Sinon tu nous tire les oreilles! » Ils avaient finit la phrase en parlant à l'unisson, comme ils le faisaient souvent. Tifa rigola, et se releva.

« Très bien! »

« Je te les ramène dans l'après midi, je pense. Je t'appelerais pour te dire. » dit Barret à l'attention de Tifa.

« C'est d'accord, bonne journée »

Les trois personnages sortirent du bar. Reno bu son breuvage silencieusement, alors que Tifa allumait la télé pour voir les infos du jour.

« Je vais devoir y aller, on m'attends au boulot. Bonne journée, et merci. » Il déposa un billet à coté de sa tasse, et se leva pour sortir.

« Merci à toi, bonne journée »

La matinée s'écoula lentement, parce que les clients se faisaient rares. Si les clients ne venaient plus la journée, elle allait devoir réouvrir la nuit, sinon elle allait très vite se retrouver à la rue. Tifa se surprenait à fixer la porte, un peu trop longtemps. A midi, elle eut un peu plus de monde, mais pas de quoi être débordée. L'après midi fut un peu plus animée, heureusement. La montre affichait seize heure trente, et Barret et les enfants n'étaient pas encore revenus. Mais Tifa ne s'inquiéta pas, elle avait confiance. Et puis, la ville était sécurisée en ce moment, non? Reno l'avait bien dit. Le bar était vide, Tifa avait néttoyer une bonne trentaine de fois la totalité des tables, elle avait aussi zapper sur toutes les chaines de télé, même lorsqu'il n'y avait que de la neige. Vers les dix-neuf heures, Barret revint, accompagné des deux enfants. Leurs rires eut le don d'égayer le bar dont l'athmosphère était sinistre.

« Vous vous êtes bien amusés? »

« Ouaiiis! » Dit Marlène.

« Trop bien » Rajouta Denzel.

Barret s'approcha de Tifa.

« J'dois y aller, une petite urgence »

« Pas de soucis, repasse quand tu veux »

« Salut _le_ de ma part »

« J'y manquerais pas »

Il s'en alla. Tifa hésita entre fermer ou ouvrir ce soir-là, mais elle ferma, une fois de plus. Elle réouvrirait à partir de la semaine prochaine. Elle monta dans son appartement avec Denzel et Marlène, et prépara le dinner. Ils lui racontèrent leur journée dont ils avaient l'air vraiment contents. C'était presque comme quand _il_ était encore là. Denzel s'endormait sur son assiete, tandis que Marlène était un vrai moulin à parole. Tifa l'écouta sans manifester aucun signe d'agaçement. Il se mit à pleuvoir très fort. Beurk. Quand vint l'heure, ils allèrent au lit, et Tifa se souvint qu'elle avait des papiers à remplir pour leur ré-inscription à l'école et pour le bar. Après avoir ranger, elle décida de s'y mettre. Toute la paprasse administrative, c'était horriblement ennuyeux et tellement répétitif! Nom, prénom, situation familial, maladies, autres problèmes, profession des parents ou tuteur .. Tiens, mère: Barmaid, père: Lacheur professionel. Hum oui, parfait. Etrangement, elle s'en voulait lorsqu'elle disait des choses de ce genre. Comme si elle n'avait pas le droit de dire ce qu'elle pensait .. Tss. Elle était contente que Denzel et Marlène allaient pouvoir retourner à l'école. Il le fallait. C'était très bien pour eux. Surtout Denzel, il grandissait très vite. Peut être que dans une dizaine d'année il pourra remplacer Cloud pour Marlène .. qui sait


	3. Si tu pouvais réagir

**Note de l'auteur:** Heum .. Désolééééééééééééé aux personnes qui lisaient ma fic, je les mise de coté, et vraiment je regrette. Voila un (ou peut être deux, je sais pas encore) nouveau chaprite pour me faire pardonner. . J'espère que sa vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez D

Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer:** Aucun de ses super-persos ne m'appartiennent, bien évidemment.

**Chapitre trois.**

Cloud chevauchait sa moto. Il était une fois de plus sur la falaise de Zack, là où il passait la plupart de son temps. Il descendit de Fenrir, et s'approcha à pas lent de l'épée plantée dans le sol. Le blond avait les traits tirés et l'air las, il passait toutes ces nuits à rouler en moto, à traverser les villes sans aucun but. La pluie ne faisait que s'intensifier, mais il ne bougeait pas. Debout devant l'antité ancrée dans la terre sèche, il leva la main et frôla le manche, sans le toucher réellement. Il tourna violement la tête sur le coté, et inspira profondemment. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, laissant parvenir quelques rayons lumineux sur le visage du blond, qui grimpa rapidement sur sa moto et décampa après avoir posé une fois de plus les yeux sur cette épée. N'avait-il donc pas le droit d'être heureux? Comment voulez-vous qu'il le soit après tout ces malheurs, toutes ces pertes .. La tristesse le rongeait au plus profond de lui, et cette douleur l'empechait de continuer à vivre normalement. Le vent fouettait son visage alors qu'il passa la lisière de la forêt. Une sentation dont il ne pouvait se passer, il adorait ça. Lorsqu'il fut en plein coeur, il s'arreta et descendit de son bollide. La seule personne avec laquelle il gardait un contact était Vincent. Lui ne le forçait pas à réagir, ne le réprimandait pas sur son comportement qu'il savait idiot .. Sa compagnie était donc la seule qu'il supportait. Cloud n'eut pas à l'appeler puisqu'il vint à lui. Il lui fit un signe de la main, tandis qu'ils marchèrent ensemble vers le chemain de la grotte.

« Tu as vu quelqu'un, aujourd'hui? » Demanda le brun de sa voix lisse et grave.

« Personne, j'ai fais quelques courses »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas »

« Je sais »

« J'ai vu Barret »

« Comment va-t-il? »

« Parfaitement bien d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Juste quelques soucis au boulot. Il parait qu'il scanne la ville de fond en comble pour désceller quelque chose de suspect. »

Cloud resta silencieux et Vincent ne releva pas. Le fait que Vincent ne parlait pas beaucoup était aussi quelque chose qui poussait Cloud a resté avec lui. Il n'avait jamais été très bavard lui aussi. Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit voulu, et ils entrèrent. Cloud s'assis dans un coin, le regard pensif, absent. Vincent, lui, l'observa.

« Se repentir pour avoir commis un grave pêché est une chose. Se punir lorsque l'on a rien à voir est un acte inutile. »

Cloud ne deigna pas le regarder, et ne répondit pas.

« Cloud, tu n'y est pour rien. Ils sont morts, et quoi? Vas-tu rester comme ça longtemps? » Apparament, les temps ou Vincent agissait en adorable petite personne qui ne disait rien était révolus.

« Si ma présence ici te gène, je peux m'en aller » Répondit Cloud sans bouger.

« Tu sais bien qu'il ne sagit pas de ça. J'ai vu Yuffie ce matin, elle m'a parlé de Tifa et des enfants. »

« J'ai appelé Tifa avant hier » répondit-il.

« Je sais. Il parait que tout ne va pas aussi bien que ce que tout le monde s'éfforce de croire. »

« Tifa est juste un peu fatiguée »

« Ah bon? Yuffie m'a dis qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Ca fait presque deux semaines que le bar est fermé la nuit tu sais. » Reprit Vincent d'une voix neutre.

« Vincent, si tu essaie de me faire culpabiliser arrête tout de suite »

« Loin de moi cette idée. Je voulais juste te prévenir »

Le blond se tut un long moment. Et cette fois Vincent fit de même. A quoi bon en rajouter alors qu'il était aussi têtu qu'une mule?

« Quand je les voit, Tifa, les enfants, toute l'équipe, je .. Je pense à eux. Ca me ronge, Vincent. »

« Et quand tu es seul? Ne me dis pas que tu le vis mieux. »

« Pourtant c'est le cas »

« Pardonnes moi, mais je n'en crois pas un mot »

« Pourquoi ça? »

« La compagnie des enfants te ferait rire. La compagnie de Tifa te ferais chaud au coeur. La compagnie de l'équipe te distrairait. »

« Et me ferait tout aussi mal »

« Crois tu qu'ils ne souffrent pas? Tu n'es pas le seul à vivre ce calvaire Cloud »

Le blond tourna la tête vers son ami. Il avait raison, mais il n'aurait jamais la force de rentrer chez lui. D'aller expliquer à Tifa le pourquoi du comment, et vivre avec les enfants, en paix. Il ne pourrait pas. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

« Je vais y aller, merci pour tout »

« Ne me remercie pas, je ne fais que faire ce que tout le monde a déja fait »

Sur ces paroles, Cloud lui fit un signe de main et s'en alla retrouver sa moto pour aller chez lui. Son chez lui .. Une petite chambre d'hotel pas très jolie aux tons beiges qui avait pour seule décoration apportée de la part de son locataire une photo de Tifa, les enfants et lui qui résidait dans un petit cadre dont la vitre avait été brisée. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, une main derrière sa tête, et une main dans sa poche fouillant pour trouver son téléphone portable. Il composa lentement le numéro du bar, sans pour autant appeler. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par des coups sur sa porte. Il se leva pour ouvrir.

« Et bah dis donc Mr Strife! Je croyais que vous auriez trouvé quelque chose d'un peu plus .. Sympa pour votre fuite! Je vais commençer à croire que t'es vraiment désespéré mon vieux! » S'éxclama Yuffie.

« J'y suis jamais, alors je m'en fou un peu .. » Dit-il en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer.

« Oulaaa! T'aurait vraiment besoin d'une bonne claque pour te réveiller! » répliqua t-elle en mimant le geste.

« Qu'est ce qui t'ammène? »

« Quoi? Parce que j'ai besoin d'un motif pour venir te voir maintenant? Pourtant t'as pas un emploi du temps de ministre .. si? » s'écria la petite brune faussement outrée.

« Mais non ... »

« Y'a intêret » Elle croisa les bras, fixant son ami. Lui baissa la tête, sans rien ajouter. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et commença à faire le tour de la chambre.

« Tu sais, Strife, on ne va pas arrêter de te souler avec cet histoire si tu ne nous donne pas une excellente raison pour ce départ, et comme il n'y en a pas, on arretera pas! Chaque personne à qui tu parleras te parleras elle-même du fait qu'il faut que t'arrête tes conneries! Même les inconnus. Faut que je pense à mettre l'équipe au parfum .. Parce que sache que chacun a une idée différente de ce que pourrait être tes raisons. Genre certain pense que tu supportes plus l'équipe, d'autre pense que c'est les enfants, et d'autre encore pense que c'est à cause Tifa et .. »

Elle avait dit tout ça d'un trait, sans respirer et Cloud la coupa avant qu'elle ne continue de peur qu'elle s'éttoufe.

« Stop, stop! Vous avez tout faux » répondit-il. La petite fan des matérias soupira, et prit un air un peu plus sérieux.

« Alors explique moi! Je .. Je ne dirais rien à Tifa sur le fait que je suis venu te voir. Je pense que ça ne lui ferait pas du bien de savoir où tu te cache. Seulement, ne me fais pas lui mentir pour rien. »

« Aérith et Zack »

« Quoi Aérith et Zack? C'est ça ton excuse? C'est tout? Tu me prend pour une idiote? » s'énerva t-elle.

« C'est de ma faute Yuffie. J'aurais du la sauver » Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, tournant le dos à son amie afin d'observer la rue presque noire. Yuffie se tourna vers lui, et s'assit en tailleur.

« Mais bien sûr! T'aurais du la sauver comme tu aurais du empecher Sephiroth de revenir la deuxième fois. T'aurais du la sauver comme tu aurais du empêcher à tous ces enfants d'être atteint du Geostigma. T'aurais du la sauver comme t'aurais du empecher leur parents de les abandonner ou de mourir, t'aurais du la sauver comme t'aurais du empêcher toutes les catastrophes dans le monde! Hein? Cloud arrête de te prendre pour le seul et unique fautif! C'est pas comme si tu les avais tués de tes propres mains! . » Elle se releva et se dirigea vers lui et le blond se retourna vers elle.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir de leur absence! Tout le monde en souffre, mais nous on fait avec! Nous on s'entraide! Parce qu'on sait que c'est la seule façon de s'en sortir .. Mais apparament tu estimes que tu n'as pas besoin de nous pour aller mieux ... Le problème c'est que des gens ont besoin de toi pour aller mieux. Arrête de faire l'égoiste et de te refermer sur toi-même pour des sottises! » reprit-elle en haussant progressivement le ton de la voix.

Cloud releva brusquement la tête.

« Sa mort n'est pas une sottise! » s'écria t-il.

« Bien sûr que non ça ne l'est pas. Mais n'empèche que j'ai raison. » Dit-elle en se calmant. Cloud ne répondit rien, en se retournant à la fenêtre. Ennuyée par tant d'indifférence, elle croisa les bras, et lui demanda.

« Tu aimes te faire désirer ou quoi? »

« Exactement. » Dit-il en après avoir pouffer doucement.

« Et bien désolé, j'aurais bien voulu nourrir tes fantasmes plus longtemps mais je dois y aller. J'ai promis à Tifa de passer la voir et j'ai encore des tonnes de choses à faire. Si tu .. as envi de parler, tu connais mon numéro, et si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où j'habite. » Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras et s'en alla.

Quand à lui, il soupira et se rallongea sur son lit. Il savait que Yuffie avait du caractère, cette visite ne l'avait donc pas étonné plus que ça. D'autant plus qu'elle avait raison, tout comme Vincent. Il récupéra son téléphone sur lequel était toujours composé le numéro de Tifa. Il referma le clapet de son appareil, et ferma les yeux en laissant ses pensées et son imagination prendre le dessus.


End file.
